boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Lando Freeman
"The Story of Lando Freeman" is the tenth of the third season of the Adult Swim original series The Boondocks. It's set to be aired on July 4, 2010. Plot There's a new handyman in town undercutting Uncle Ruckus. Granddad is at first suspicious of the young man, who introduces himself as Lando, but after seeing what Lando can do with his yard, he invites him in for a drink. A reward for a job well done is a few 20 dollar bills, and Lando even takes Granddad to a strip club, something Granddad has not done in years. The two seem to be hitting it off, until the man declares that he is Granddad's long lost son from way back in the day. He claims that he is the son of one of Granddad's old flings from the 1980s, when Granddad went by the nickname "Lando," after Lando Calrissian of the Star Wars ''films. Granddad then becomes detestant of the young man, thinking that it was all a scam, despite Lando's protests that he only wants to get to know his father. However, Lando's landscaping business quickly takes off in the neighborhood, and Granddad finds it difficult to avoid him. Eventually, taking Gin Rummy's advice, Granddad goes on the Steve Wilkos paternity test show to prove that he is not Lando's father. This backfires when the paternity test comes back positive, eliciting a joyful reaction from Lando and a violent one from Steve. Granddad finally decides to take on responsibility and ends up bonding with the boy. However, after Huey reads in the credits that producers reserve the right to falsify, nullify and make any changes to preserve the integrity of the show, it is revealed that Granddad is not actually Lando's father. Granddad and Lando are crushed, but both quickly get over it, with Lando leaving Woodcrest to hopefully meet a woman and start a family of his own. Moments after Lando leaves, a limousine pulls up to the Freemans' house carrying actor Billy Dee Williams (who played Lando Calrissian in ''Star Wars). Williams reveals that he is actually Lando's father, but was unable to find him until he saw him on the Steve Wilkos show. The Freemans point him in the direction Lando went, and Williams quickly leaves after him. After a jab from Riley about how he would rather have Billy Dee for a grandfather, Granddad remarks that it is a great day for yardwork. Trivia *Riley used the phrase "Smoking with cigarettes", which is said in the episode Smokin With Cigarettes. *This is the only episode Gin Rummy appeared without Ed Wuncler III. *Lando (Granddad's supposed-to-be-but-is-not-really son) is voiced by Slink Johnson, known to be the voice of Lamar Davis in the Rockstar game, Grand Theft Auto V. Gallery The Story of Lando Freeman.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman Category:Episodes with Uncle Ruckus Category:Episodes with Tom DuBois Category:Episodes with Gin Rummy